Call Me Queen
by DroxSorcerer
Summary: Why couldn't today have been normal? Why did I have to be captured by these stalkers?
1. Chapter 1

"We aren't going to play a game there, are we?" Two women sat on two opposite ends of a table. They carefully studied the projection of a planet hoving in the middle of the table. "I don't know if this is a wise decision. This world is quite a bit different than Earth."

"What's the difference?" The black-haired girl started growing impatient. "You've denied every planet I've chosen so far. Humans are boring now. Matians aren't easily controlled. Jupiter has no life. Can you just pick a planet already?"

"Well, this one is . . . different than Earth. I fear what might befall this world if we tamper with it's natural order. Most of the life forms here are unnaturally innocent."

"Good, maybe a game will bring them into the real universe that we created."

"You aren't going to give up until I choose this one, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but don't blame me when one of them life forms realises that something is strange."

"Hey, Tails, are you finished with the Tornado yet?" Sonic called into Tails' lab. Everytime he went to it, he stared in amazement of how much one kid could do in only two years. The lab had grown ten times it's original size. Sonic walked down the stairs leading to the runway where Tails kept his plane, the Tornado.

"Almost, Sonic." Tails hopped out of the plane and set his tools down at it's base. "About 5 more minutes and we'll be ready to patrol the area."

"It must have taken some major damage during Eggman's attack," Sonic replied as he put his hand on the side of the plane. "You've been working on it for weeks."

"Well, Eggman's army seemed to be set up specifically for counter-attacking the Tornado." He open a compartment in the plane and revealed a Chaos Emerald hidden in the plane. "Little does he know that I've set up my on counter-attack."

"What's that going to do?"

"This Chaos Emerald is hooked up to a special cannon I've been working on for a few weeks. When we find Eggman's base, we'll attack it with this. The base will start to crumble. After a minute, it will be nothing but scrap metal." Tails tossed a box with a button on top to Sonic. "That's the button that will be used to fire the cannon. I'll give you the Chaos Emerald after you fire the cannon. Run inside and try to find the Chaos Emeralds Eggman is holding. If it looks like you're about to be crushed, use the Chaos Control to get out of there."

"Why haven't you made a canon like this before?"

"It will put a lot of stress on the Tornado. We might destroy the plane with this. However, this could be the last hit on Eggman we need before we shut him down for good."

"Nice plan, Tails. Eggman won't even know what hit him. Well, I'll let you get back to your work. Tell me when you're done." Sonic set the button down on a table near him. He walked into another room and saw Amy staring at the ground with a frustrated look on her face.

Sonic walked in and asked,"Is something wrong, Amy?"

"I'm dead weight, aren't I?" She turned her gaze to Sonic. "While you and Tails are out saving the world, I'm sitting around getting captured by Eggman!"

"You're not useless. I have a very important job for you to do."

"What's that?"

"Well, it wouldn't be right for me to hit a girl. So, you need to fight in my place if a girl is ever causing trouble. Okay?"

Amy's eyes lit up. She ran over to embrace Sonic, but Sonic jumped out of her way. "Please don't do that, Amy."

"Sorry, Sonic." Amy turned away and drooped her head. "Well, I'll see ya when you get back from your adventure, okay, Sonic?"

"Okay, see ya, Amy." Amy walked out of the room and to the stairs that led out of Tails's lab. Sonic heard Tails calling him and walked to where Tails was working on the Tornado.

"All done here, Sonic. Ready to go?" Tails was already seated in the plane.

"Born ready," Sonic said with a smirk. He grabbed the button for the cannon and hopped onto the back of the plane. "Let's go!" At Sonic's command, Tails began driving the plane down the runway. As the plane slowly lifted into the air, Sonic clutched onto the sides of the plane.

After fifteen minutes of searching, they found the building that Robotnik was hiding out in. "You know, Eggman would be so much harder to find if he didn't draw his face on all of the buildings."

"And what an ugly face it is." Sonic chuckled. "Tails, are we ready to fire the cannon?"

"Fire away, Sonic." Sonic pressed the putton and a large blue beam attacked Robotnik's base, causing it to begin to crumble. Tails pressed a button and the Chaos Emerald appeared in front of him. He picked it up and passed it to Sonic. Sonic grabbed the Emerald and jumped off of the plane.

He ran inside of Robotnik's base. He looked around and saw robots scrambling to get out of the already crumbling base. Sonic ran through the base, but couldn't find out where Robotnik kept the Chaos Emeralds. He stumbled upon a jail cell where a blue fox girl was being kept. He touched the cell door, causing it to fall down. He walked to the fox and asked,"Hey, are you okay." After she didn't respond, he picked her up, making sure to keep the Chaos Emerald in his palm. He looked up and saw a large piece of concrete falling on top of him. "Choas Control!" Sonic manage to use Chaos Control to get out of the base, but just fast enough to dodge the concrete.

Sonic set the fox girl down. He started panting. "Man, it's been a while since I've used that. I don't remember the Chaos Emeralds draining my energy like that." After that, Sonic passed out. But he could keep hearing somebady call him:

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up, Sonic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He clutched his head and let out a grunt. "Man, what happened to me?" He sat up and looked around the room. "I must be getting . . . out of . . . shape?" He found himself lying on a large bed fit for a rich man. He saw large white walls covered in pictures. A lot of them were people he had never seen before. However, one section of the wall caught his attention. He saw a section of picture all dedicated to himself and all of his friends. He looked at the picture of Amy and noticed that someone had used a crayon to cross through it. "Is this person . . . "

A large crash interupted him. He stood up and walked out of the room to see what was going on. As he walked down the large halls, he heard the crash again. He walked down the first flight of stairs and conitnued walking down the hall until he reached the room that he thought the crashing was coming from. He cracked the door and imediately started shivering as a blast of cold air rushed out of the room. He opened the door and crept into the room. Inside, he saw pictures on the wall again. This time, he recognized the person in all of the pictures. They were all pictures of him.

He turned to look at a bed similar to the one he woke up in. He saw a blue cat rising out of the bed. She looked at him and began to grin. Before Sonic even knew what was happening, the cat got out of the bed and pinned him down to the floor. "Looks like Turchino was successful." She licked her lips. "But not successful enough."

Sonic began struggling with her, trying to get back on his feet. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Freeze the Cat." Freeze continued to keep Sonic pinned down. "You can just call me Freeze."

"Well, Freeze, don't miss me too much." Sonic threw Freeze off of him and jumped to the wall opposite of the door. "'Cause I'm out of here." He launched himself off of the wall and to the door. He was talked and pinned down again by Freeze.

"Nice try, Sonic, but I'm quite a bit faster than you may think."

"And how fast would that be?"

"Exactly as fast as you are. I've been training everyday for years to get that fast." She leaned forward and spoke softly into his ear. "Haven't you always wanted a girl like that."

"Not really." Sonic tried to move his head away from her.

"I know you do, Sonic." She closed her eyes and brought her head back up. "Don't worry, this will --"

She was interrupted by a small blue rabbit that walked into the room. She was dressed in a maid's outfit. She appeared to be a little kid. "Mr. Sonic, there you are, I -- Freeze!"

"What do you want, Azula? I'm - I mean we're - busy." Freeze hissed at Azula.

"Freeze, why are you not still asleep? You know the rules are that you cannot begin until all three have realized that Mr. Sonic has awoken."

"Well, be quiet, Azula, and no one will know."

"Only if you let Mr. Sonic go. Now!"

Freeze growled for a moment before standing up and walking back to her bed. "Fine. When's dinner?"

"The same time it always is, Freeze, 6:15. That is ten minutes from now." Azula walked over to Sonic and held out her hand to help him up. "Here, Sonic. I'll take you to Ms Turchino."

Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled himself off of the floor. "Who's Turchino?"

"That's Queen Turchino to you!" Freeze gave him a menacing glance. "I don't want you disrespecting my best friend, got it?"

"A queen lives here?" Sonic backed up. "What does she want with me?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Sonic," Azula replied. "We found you unconsious in the Mystic Ruin. We've taken you here to help you recover your strength."

"The Mystic Ruin!" Sonic began to think about what happened. "Did I really use Chaos Control THAT far? No wonder I passed out."

"Yes. Ms Turchino wants to speak to you before you leave." Azula walked out the door and into the hallway. "Please follow me, Mr. Sonic." Sonic followed behind her as they walked down the large hallways again.

On the way there, they heard music from a saxaphone being played. "Wait. Mr Sonic, we can't go this way." Azula began to walk in the opposite direction. "There's more than one way to Ms. Turchino's room. Follow me."

Sonic looked at the door at the end of the hallway and saw the words TURCHINO above a doorway. "But wait, it looks like this is the quickest way to Queen Turchino's room. Why can't we just go this way?" Sonic began walking to the door.

"No, do not --" Azula tried to warn him not to go, but her cries were interrupted by the slamming of a door.

Out from a door beside Sonic came a bat who appeared to be a couple of years older than Sonic. Sonic stopped and looked at her. "Well, who do we have here?" The bat looked Sonic up and down. Then, she smirked. "You wouldn't happen to be Sonic the Hedgehog, would you?"

"I am," Sonic replied. "And you are?"

"My name is Saffira." Saffira stepped back into her room. "Do you play any musical instruments, Sonic?"

"Well, I played the guitar when I was younger. But I probably wouldn't remember much of it, now."

"Ms. Saffira, please go back into your room. You know the rules." Azula stepped infront of the door, closing the door slightly to block Sonic's view of the inside. "And do not even think about trying THAT!"

"Oh come on, Turchino will never know."

"She will when I tell her." Azula shut the door.

As Sonic followed Azula down the hall, he could hear Saffira say,"But how is anyone supposed to beat Turchino if she doesn't allow this?"

"Then take that up with her." Azula shut the door and motioned for Sonic to follow her. "Well, since we're already going in this direction, we might as well take the short way to her room."

"I hope you're happy with your hand. I don't want to have to restart this game."

"I'm happy with my hand, thank you very much. It would be a miracle if you won this."

"I'll admit, my hand is not very good. But trust me, I know how to use even the worst cards effectively."

"Arrogant as always, are we?"

"Just use your first card already!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic followed Azula into a large bedroom. Inside, he saw a room fit for the queen he was about to meet. The bed was even larger than the one he woke up on. On the ceiling was a large painting of a red fox wearing what appeared to be a military uniform. Beside him was a blue fox in a fancy, black dress. On the opposite end of the room was a series of book cases. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the book cases was the blue fox that Sonic rescued from Dr. Robotnik's base.

"Ms Turchino," Azula called as she stopped right outside of the doorway, "your guest is awake now."

The blue fox stood up from her desk and walked across the room to meet Sonic. "Good evening, Sonic. It's nice to see you've awoken from your rest."

"Ms Turchino, Sonic has already met Freeze and Ms Saffira. Will that be a problem?"

Turchino pondered Azula's words. "I think it will not be too much of a problem. Just as long as Freeze hasn't had too much time with him."

"Actually, I'm not sure when Sonic got up. When I found him, he was in Freeze's bedroom."

"We'll continue anyway, but I'll need to have a talk with Freeze after dinner."

"Again? Ms Turchino, don't you think you're being hard on her? It's her nature to act like that."

"I don't care. If she's going to be royalty, she's going to have to act like royalty. However, let's not speak of that in front of out guest." She motioned for Sonic to step forward. "Follow me back to my study."

"Wow, a study and a bedroom all in the same room?" Sonic whistled as he walked by the large bed. "Living the life of royalty must be pretty sweet."

"Indeed it is." Turchino sat down at her desk and stared Sonic in the eyes. "Would you like to live it with me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I would like to hire you as my bodyguard." Turchino pointed to the painting above her bed. "You see those two foxes? They were my parents. When I was little, they were brutally murdered by Dr. Robotnik. I've since been searching for a body guard in case Dr. Robotnik came for me next."

"I don't know, wouldn't that mean I have to stay here?" Sonic walked to the window and looked outside. "I can't keep myself locked in here, now can I?"

"Well, yes, you'll have to stay at the mansion. However, you'll get to fight Dr. Robotnik all you want, get paid for it, and stay in my mansion for free. Doesn't that sound nice to you?"

"Not really. I don't need any money. As long as I've got my friends and a chili dog stand, I'll be happy."

Turchino's friendly smile turned into a frightening glare. "Did I forget to mention what happens if you say no? If you refuse my offer, you will stay in the underground basement for the rest of your life. Does the job still seem bad to you?"

"You'll only get me there if you can catch me!" Sonic launched himself at full speed out of the room and down the hallways of the mansion. When he found the door to the outside, he was surprised to see that no one was following him. "Well, their loss." Sonic ran to the other end of the room and ran through the door. Almost immediately, Sonic was struck by an overwhelming pain. He lost consiousness with the last thing in his sights being Azula.

He woke up and found himself on Turchino's bed. He saw Turchino sitting at her desk. She looked up at him as he sat up and yawned. "Finally awake, are we?"

"What did you do to me?" Sonic asked, glaring at her.

"I'm obligated not to reveal my secrets."

"Obligated? By who? You're the queen, don't you make the rules?"

"It appears as though things are a bit more complex than you believe. However, I'm also obligated to not give you any further information." Turchino stood from her desk and walked to the door. "Dinner will be served in thirty minutes."

"This late at night?"

"Freeze insisted."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic sat at the large dining table of Turchino's dining hall. He sat on the far end away from the three girls. "Come on, Sonic." Freeze reached her hand to him. "Come sit closer to us."

"I'll pass," Sonic said. "I like sitting alone."

Freeze climbed on to the table and started crawling to him. "Come on, Sonic. You know you want to."

"Freeze, sit down." Turchino glared at her friend. "If Sonic doesn't want to sit with us, he doesn't have to."

Freeze glared at Turchino. After a few seconds, she sat back down in her seat. "Azula, what's for dinner?"

"In honor of our guest, Mr. Sonic, I am making chili dogs," Azula replied before walking back into the kitchen

Sonic's ears perked up. "Seriously? Sweet!"

"So, Sonic, have you considered my offer?" Turchino smirked. "Remember to choose wisely." Sonic noticed her suddenly snap her fingers.

Freeze chuckled. "It would be such a waste to bring you here and never get to see you again. The world would be missing a great hero."

Saffira licked her lips. "And we had so much planned, too."

Sonic looked at the ceiling. "Who are they trying to fool? They're not giving me a choice," Sonic whispered to himself.

"Please speak up, Sonic." Turchino leaned towards him. "We couldn't quite hear you."

Sonic sighed and looked at them again. "Alright, I accept."

"Good. I can assure you'll be very happy that you made that decision."

Sonic's ear twitched. Something about the way she said that sounded malicious. Before he had time to think about it, Azula came back out with the chili dogs.

"Finally, Azula!" Freeze leaned forward on the table and grabbed onto her plate. "I've been waiting forever!"

Turchino slammed her fist on the table. "Freeze, sit down. That's no way for a princess to conduct herself."

"Come on, Turchino, it's just us. It's not like anyone can see me here." She turned to Sonic. "What do you think Sonic?"

"Queen Turchino's right. You really should sit down." Sonic stuttered through his words. Freeze sighed and sat down.

Azula walked around the large table, gently placing chilly dogs on the plates in front of them. Saffira stood up, walked to Sonic, and said, "Eat well, blue boy. After you are done, I'll take you up to your new bedroom."

After dinner was over, Sonic followed Saffira to his new room. When they walked in, Sonic noticed it was less extravegant than the other rooms. "Make yourself at home, Sonic." She turned around to leave. She stopped as she was about to leave the room and said,"But, if you need some company for your first night, call me."

"I'll be fine," Sonic said, as he turned away from her. "When do I need to wake up tomorrow?"  
"I'll send Freeze in to get you when Ms Turchino is ready." She began walking out of the door again and said,"Are you sure you don't need my company? This is your last chance."

"I'll be fine without it, thanks." Sonic rolled his eyes. After Saffira left the room completely, he walked over to the bed and laid down on it. "Wow, for a guy that's spent the last day sleeping, I sure am pretty tired." Within minutes, Sonic drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sonic woke up to find himself in a bright, white castle. He slowly stood up and tried to figure out where he was. "This place is too large to be Queen Turchino's castle." He looked and saw a hallway to his left, one infront of him, and one to his right. He decided to walk down the one in the middle and see where it took him. He saw many doors on the walls as he walked down it, but the door and the very end caught his eyes. It was much larger than every other door. It looked fit for the most maginificent of kings. When he walked to it, he struggled to open it. When he opened it just enough to get in, he rushed right in.

Sonic looked carefully and saw that the room her entered was even more magnificent than Turchino's room. He saw a bed the looked large enough to fit twenty people. In the very center of the room, he saw a crystal ball. Sitting on the opposite side of it was a young, human woman, stunned at Sonic's presence. "You're that hedgehog."  
"'That hedgehog'? Look, lady, my name's Sonic."

"Yes, you're Sonic the Hedgehog. I know who you are. I just have to wonder how you got out of her hand."

"Out of her hand? What are you talking about?"

"Look, you need to go back to your own world, quick. If she realizes that I was talking to the cards, she'll accuse me of cheating."

"How do you expect me to get back? I don't even know how I got here."

"Simple. Just wake up."

"Can you give me a name first? Just incase I see you again?"

"I have no name. But you can call me the MagicInterpreter."


End file.
